1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamps and more particularly, to a lamp module, which comprises a holder frame holding a plurality of LEDs, a plurality of light guides respectively attached to the LEDs inside the holder frame, and reflectors respectively embedded in the light guides for reflecting light from the LEDs toward a predetermined direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention of lamp changes the living style of human beings. Without lamp, we cannot work at night or in the dark, and the living standard of human beings will stay in the old time level.
Commercial lighting fixtures commonly use fluorescent lamps, incandescent lamps, or the so-called power-saving lamps to give off light for illumination. These lighting fixtures have the common drawbacks of high power consumption, quick light attenuation, short service life, fragile characteristic, and being not reclaimable. Further, during the operation of a fluorescent lamp, electric current passes through the electrodes at a high frequency about 120 times per second, causing sparkling of light that is harmful to the eyes. In order to eliminate this problem, a high-frequency electronic ballast may be used. The use of a high-frequency electronic ballast in a fluorescent lamp saves power consumption and stabilizes the electric current, preventing the problem of sparkling of light. However, the high-frequency electronic ballast of a fluorescent lamp is not detachable. When the fluorescent lamp is damaged, the high-frequency electronic ballast cannot be removed from the fluorescent lamp for a repeat use. Further, because conventional fluorescent lamps have a mercury coating coated on the inside wall of the respective lamp tube, the used fluorescent lamps must be properly disposed of to prevent pollution to the environment.